


Anger Management in Green and Black Underwear

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna think Neville’s been taking things too far talking back to the Carrows and getting punished. So they decide to teach him a lesson -- by tying him naked to a chair and making him watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management in Green and Black Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for Interhouse Fest on LJ. I'm also putting it on my lover100 table.

Ginny and Luna were playing a card game when Neville walked in, causing a stir amongst the card-players. The card game had been Luna’s invention and Ginny wasn’t sure of the rules, but she seemed to be winning. Neville had a bloody nose and Luna instantly got up to nurse it better.

Ginny was more reserved. “What happened?” she asked from her spot on the floor.

“I just said some things I probably shouldn’t have. I don’t want to talk about it,” Neville replied.

Luna made shushing noises while she dabbed at the blood from his face with a wet cloth.

“You’re going to have to learn not to do that, Neville. Eventually, they’ll decide you talk back enough to kick you out. Or worse,” Ginny warned.

Neville did something that looked like a shrug, an eye roll, and a sigh all mixed into one movement.

“Neville, I’m serious. I know it’s hard for you to sit back and do nothing, especially after what you’ve been through but how much of a DA do you think we’d have left if everyone mouthed off to the bad guy? We have to be sensible,” Ginny said as she stormed off, not sure if she was upset or angry at Neville’s recklessness.

Luna followed her at a safe distance, waiting until Ginny had calmed down significantly before she made herself known.

“What are we going to do with him?” Luna asked when Ginny noticed her and stopped walking.

“I don’t know. He’s going to get himself in real trouble one of these days.” Ginny sighed and stared off into space; when she turned back to Luna, the latter seemed to be looking at her expectantly. “What?”

“I mean, really, what are we going to do with him?” Luna either had misunderstood the usual use of the rhetorical question or she was more cunning than her sweet demeanour hinted at.

“What do you mean?” Ginny asked her.

“I think we should do something to help him control this impulsive nature he seems to be struggling with.”

“Like what?” Ginny was curious as to what Luna had in mind.

“Well, what’s something he really likes? Cause if I can’t have something I really like but it’s in front of me, I find that a wonderful exercise in restraint.”

“Well, he likes plants?” Ginny shrugged.

“That won’t do; we can’t dangle a cactus in front of him, there’d be no motivation and he could just go and play with one in the greenhouses.”

“So we need something he wants but that we can take away from him. But it has to be something nobody else can get hold of. Well, it’s obvious!” Ginny smiled mischievously.

“Really? I find it impossibly puzzling.” Luna frowned with concentration.

“You, of course. He’s batty about you.” Ginny raised her eyebrows; everyone knew that.

“Is he? I hadn’t noticed anything different; surely it’s not healthy to be batty?” Luna asked worriedly.

“No...no. I meant he fancies you.” Ginny laughed.

“Oh, I see. So you propose to dangle me in front of him and then take me away?”

“Well, when you put it like that, I guess not.”

“Why not? I think it’s a marvellous idea. I’ve not been used as a seductress before.” Luna beamed.

“Yeah, but what are we going to do? Make him sit on a chair and stare at you for a while? That’s more like making him break vows of celibacy rather than anger management.”

“Is it anger management necessarily or just not doing what he’s told?” Luna tapped her finger against her lips.

“Hmm. That’s not a bad point. Maybe if we tell him to do something and he does it we can reward him?” Ginny asked.

“Classical conditioning.”

“Yeah, that...whatever that means.”

“So, what can we do for him, that somehow involves me being tempting?” Luna bit her lip, deep in thought.

“Ah, bless your naiveté, Luna. What do all men want that only two girls can give them?” Ginny paused a second, spotting a boy in her year walk past. “Hey, you, we’re planning an all girl sleepover, do you think we should have a pillow fight in our underwear or skip straight to practising kissing?” To the boy’s credit he narrowly missed the pillar he was walking towards, but only just.

“You think we should have a pillow fight?” Luna asked, confused.

“No. Well, yes, I mean in a broad sense, that kind of thing. Guys seem to love girl on girl. It’s perfect; he’ll be a little jealous, a lot turned on and completely under our control. Keeping quiet to the Carrows will be a doddle after that.”

“But won’t it make him mad if he sees me with someone else?” Luna asked worriedly.

“It’s tricky, but most guys think about it totally differently than if you were getting off with another guy. Maybe I’ll work it into conversation with him or some of the boys; test the water.”

“So, who will I be with?” Luna asked. “Most other girls think I’m...unusual.”

“What about me? I’m game if you are; after all it was my idea.” Ginny didn’t admit it, but the idea gave her a rush. It wasn’t every day you could be sexually adventurous in the name of friendship.

“Do you like me then?” Luna asked, her head titled slightly and with a look in her eyes as if she was examining something exotic.

“Uh, I don’t know, I’ve not thought about it before.” Ginny blushed to her roots and Luna gave her a look, which had it been anyone else, she would have said was daring her to admit the truth. “Alright, sure! You’re pretty, you have nice skin...and hair...and eyes.” Luna smiled at her. “What about me, can you bear the idea?” Ginny asked.

Luna didn’t answer her; instead she took her hand and pulled her closer, somewhat into shadow. She kissed her gently, with no hesitation. “I think it’s a good idea.”

Ginny nodded mutely and watched as Luna walked off towards her common room.

-x-

“Ginny!” Neville shrieked; it wasn’t very manly but he hadn’t expected to be disturbed, least of all by a girl.

“Neville?” Ginny smiled, very businesslike.

“This is the boys’ shower! My shower!” He tried to keep himself covered but Ginny had taken the nearby towel away.

“Not that I see your name on it, but yes, I guess it is.” She was fully dressed, so her clothes and hair were starting to stick to her skin from the steam emanating from the shower.

“Is this a dream?” he asked suddenly.

“Not remotely. Besides, if you were going to dream about me in the shower, wouldn’t I be the naked one?” Ginny asked teasingly.

Neville considered it and nodded. Unfortunately for him, she’d taken this moment to raise her wand. She stunned him, not enough to hurt him but enough that he was drowsy. It took a lot of effort to drag him to the Room of Requirement and she had to oblivate more than a few fellow students along the way.

I need a place to have a three-way with my two best friends

“Hello, Ginny,” Luna’s voice called when the door materialised.

“For a second I didn’t think that would work. You’d think this being a school and all they’d try and filter it. Give me a hand.”

They dragged Neville inside and sat him on a conveniently placed chair.

“He’s naked,” Luna observed.

“He was showering; I figured that was as good a chance as any to corner him.” Ginny shrugged, like it was an everyday occurrence. “I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Oh, I didn’t do this. I guess it just read my mind.” Luna looked around her.

There was a bed, obviously. A four-poster with ice blue and purple drapes, and bedding. There were candles and roses...and handcuffs.

“Ok, that’s a bit presumptuous...though thinking about it,” Ginny muttered to herself, picking up the handcuffs. “What do you think?” she asked Luna.

“I think if we used them, he’d be under their control not ours.” Luna pulled two silk ribbons out of her hair; it fell down her back, going on endlessly. “Use these. Then he can escape if he wants but he won’t.”

“Fair enough.” Ginny took them off Luna and fastened them loosely around the arms of the chair and around Neville’s wrists.

“What did you wear?” Luna asked her.

“Erm...this?” She gestured down at herself: simple t-shirt and jeans. It was almost the exact opposite of Luna’s floaty dress, which was white and blue.

“I mean...” Luna paused and blushed. “Under that?”

“Oh, erm, black? It’s just something I got in the holidays.” Ginny wasn’t sure whether to be pleased that she’d not had to go to the trouble of buying lingerie for the occasion or be disappointed it wasn’t sexier, like fire engine red lace or whatever it was boys liked.

Luna stepped closer to her and pulled the neck of her t-shirt away, peeking down her top.

“It’s pretty, all lacy. Lacy and racy.” Luna nodded to herself.

“What about you?” Ginny asked.

“Green.”

“Really?” Ginny couldn’t even remember owning any green underwear, let alone sexy green underwear. “That’s unusual.”

“Hmm, it was quite difficult to find.” Luna looked over at Neville; he was coming to. “Ah, he’s back with us.”

“Oh, yeah, nearly forgot. Neville?” Ginny walked over to him and gently lifted his chin. “First off, sorry, mate, I promise I won’t ambush you in the shower again. Desperate times and all.”

“Ginny? What’s going on?” He looked worried.

“Don’t be afraid, we’ve planned a surprise for you.” Luna came to stand next to Ginny.

“...Luna?” He blinked, as if he was sure she’d disappear.

“Mmmhmm. We’ve thought of a game and we’d like you to play?” Luna made it a question and smiled until he nodded in agreement.

“Ok. What kind of game?” He looked from Luna to Ginny and then back again.

“I believe they call it Kinky. I’ll let Ginny explain; she seems to be better at this kind of thing.”

Ginny laughed, knowing that really meant she was the more shameless of the two.

“Basically, Neville, you remember yesterday when I was asking why men had such strong lesbian fantasies and you, after much pestering, explained it to me?”

“Yes...” He wasn’t sure whether to worry even more or raise his hopes.

“Well, it was a facade; Luna and I were actually trying you out for our little game. It’s very simple. In an effort to get you to control yourself, we’re going to put on a little show. If you want to see more of the show, you’ll have to behave. If you break your restraints, try to touch us...or yourself, there will be a penalty. Most likely I’ll tell Luna to put her clothes back on.”

“Yes, I’ve brought a few woolly jumpers just in case.” Luna smiled to herself.

“Deal or no deal?” Ginny asked, trailing a hand over one of the ribbons.

Neville didn’t have to think about it long. Sure, it would be hard to stay still but for a chance to see Luna naked, to see Ginny touching her, was better than a slap in the face and a cup of tea.

“Deal!”

“What would you like to see?” Luna asked, an arm sliding round Ginny’s waist. They’d discussed a safe word (pancakes) but had not explicitly said what they wanted to do and what they wouldn’t.

“Can you dance? I like dancing,” Neville mumbled.

“Yeah, I remember.” Ginny laughed again. “Do you mean like ballroom or...” she trailed off.

“I think he wants us to dance provocatively with each other,” Luna filled in, registering the look of embarrassment on his face. She whispered something in his ear and he seemed to relax.

“What did you do, bewitch him?”Ginny raised her eyebrows.

“I told him I like to dance too.” Luna took her hand and twirled her.

“There’s no...” She was cut off by music; it sounded seventies and had a lot of guitar. She had never heard it before but she liked it.

Luna’s free hand found Ginny’s hip while the other, still entwined with Ginny’s, move to wrap around her chest, so Luna was pressed against Ginny’s back. Her hand and her hips guided Ginny, so they were swaying together to the music. She had to give it to Luna, she really had good rhythm.

“I think we need fewer clothes,” she whispered in Ginny’s ear and spun away from her.

Luna pulled the straps of her dress down, shimmying out of it in time to the music; Ginny had to admit she was impressed. The underwear was apple green, like a Golden Delicious but shinier, like satin. Ginny pushed down her jeans, nowhere near as elegantly as Luna had done but only because she had to bend down to get them all the way off. She flicked her hair back and tried to look sexy as she did so. Luna came over and grabbed the hem of her top, pulling it off quickly like it was wrapping paper.

They danced again and this time Neville could see exactly where their contours met, the curve of Ginny’s bum, exposed by the tiny thong she had on, pressing into the hollow of Luna’s hips. His hands twitched of their own accord. Luna’s hands roamed over Ginny’s body, teasing the various bits of black lace and stroking skin. In her position, all Ginny could do in return was to grind back against her, making both Neville and Luna gasp.

Luna spun Ginny round and kissed her, not bothering to ask first. Her hands gripped Ginny’s waist and one of Ginny’s hands found its way into Luna’s long blonde hair, twisting it around her fingers. The music had been automatically toned down into something slower, the room taking in the obvious hints by the two girls.

“How about something more?” Ginny asked Neville breathlessly. He looked like he hadn’t blinked in over a minute.

“Please.” He nodded several times.

Luna took Ginny’s hand and walked her over to the bed, spinning Neville’s chair in the right direction as they passed him. They stood in front of the bed and faced each other, still holding hands. Luna made the first move, surprising Ginny with her forwardness; she ran her free hand up Ginny’s arm, until it was on her neck and kissed her. This time it was less frantic, slower, more measured. This was at least semi-planned.

When Luna caught a glimpse of Neville, he was sitting with an open mouth and a glazed-over look. She smiled; they must be doing something right. He’d kept his word; he was still tied up.

Ginny slipped a finger under one of Luna’s bra straps, pausing for confirmation. When Luna gave the barest of nods, she pushed it off Luna’s shoulder, kissing the skin it bared. Her hand unclasped the bra at the back, pulling it off entirely. Luna’s breasts were as pale as the rest of her, her nipples pink like blusher. Ginny squeezed one breast gently as Luna’s finger’s ghosted over the front of Ginny’s underwear, brushing her clit through the lace. Ginny made a noise in her throat and squeezed her breast again, this time harder.

“Right wrist?” Luna asked, vaguely remembering the plan.

“Yes.” Ginny walked towards Neville and Luna followed her. She leaned over him and Luna pressed against her back, her hand slipping inside her underwear.

“Oh, God,” Neville gasped. Both girls were so close to him, wearing hardly anything. He could smell the sweat on their skin and he couldn’t even be embarrassed that Ginny was pressing against his very obvious erection.

“I’m going to release one hand.” Ginny pulled at the ribbon and it yielded easily. “We trust you to be a good boy...” She laughed suddenly, Luna’s fingers playing lightly over her clit. “Unlike Luna, who is being a very bad girl.” Luna giggled, biting down on Ginny’s shoulder lightly.

Ginny let herself be pulled back over to the bed and pushed onto it, watching intently as Luna crawled on top of her, kissing her way over her chest and down her abdomen.

“We won’t be needing these.” Luna pulled off Ginny’s thong, tossing it behind her.

Her mouth kissed back up one of Ginny’s thighs, her hand stroking the other one. Luna made a split second decision between her mouth and her fingers before kissing all the way up Ginny’s leg, over a hip bone and finally settling on Ginny’s clit, her tongue tracing circles between delicate kisses. Her eyes darted between her task and Neville, making sure he was watching, making sure he was only watching. Ginny cried out and tightened her grip on the edge of the bed. Taking this as a hint, Luna pushed one finger inside of her, almost ludicrously slowly. Ginny screamed, half in pleasure, half in frustration, so Luna withdrew it and pushed two inside her instead, much harder and faster than before. She repeated this a few times, one hand holding Ginny steady while the other flexed inside her. When Ginny finally came, it was with a quiet sigh of contempt, like all the energy had been drawn out of her in tension. Both Ginny and Neville watched in amazement as Luna licked her fingers clean.

This time Luna got up and freed Neville’s other wrist, as was their plan. She kissed him on the cheek as she did so. “Be good,” she whispered.

She shed her underwear and stretched herself out on the bed like a cat, waiting for Ginny to recover. When she had, Ginny crawled down to the end of the bed, until she was sitting between Luna’s legs.

“Now, Neville, if you can control yourself with me doing this ...” She trailed off as she rubbed two fingers over Luna’s clit, firmly and roughly, pushing an already aroused Luna dangerously close to the edge. Luna moaned almost like it was on cue. “Then imagine how easy it’d be to keep quiet to the Carrows.” She ran her short nails over Luna’s thigh, making the other girl shiver. “Don’t you think?”

“Yes! Yes.” Neville nodded, like the world depended on it.

Ginny started rubbing again, slowly this time, not stopping until Luna was writing on the bed and Neville looked like he’d been told Santa was real. Ginny finally relented and rubbed Luna faster, breathing in the gasps of air and tiny squeaks that Luna made as she came. Luna recovered very quickly; in fact, it seemed like her orgasm had given her more energy than she had had beforehand.

They both stood up, taking one of Neville’s wrists each and pulling him to stand at the foot of the bed.

“You’ve been good.” Ginny gave him a slight nod.

“And good boys get rewards.” Luna nodded as well.

They arranged themselves together on the bed, more or less with Luna sitting on top of Ginny but their legs alternating, like a human Jenga with their clits pressed together.

“Now you can touch yourself.” Luna placed her hands on Ginny’s shoulders using them as leverage to rock against her, sparks flying through her every time her clit brushed against Ginny’s. Neville’s hands hesitated for a second before he grasped his cock, stroking firmly without taking his eyes of the girls. They started slowly, letting Neville catch up with them and as his strokes got faster so did they, until they were thrusting furiously against each other, using all their own control to hold off their orgasm, knowing it was only fair that Neville came first. When Luna heard Neville moan and felt inevitable wetness on her thigh she let herself go, hoping Ginny would too.

It took a while before any of them could form coherent speech. Luna was humming to herself but that was about it. It was Luna once again who recovered first.

“Neville, if you can make it until next week without being punished by the Carrows, we can all play this game again,” she said, smiling sideways at him and at Ginny.


End file.
